7 Wonders
by ChaoticSilencex
Summary: Inuyasha's septuplets are born, what happens now with Naraku still there. Will the pups be safe. IK, SM Please R
1. Septuplets

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's pups were due any day now she could feel them squirming around inside all 7 of them.  
  
"Inu Yasha we need to finish the Cradles!!"  
  
"In time Kagome"  
  
"What time, holy shit they will be here soon where do you expect them to sleep the floor!!"  
  
She would have slapped Inu, but only if she could reach him her stomach was to large. When Kagome took a breather from her lecture Inu quickly dashed out of the hut before she could continue. Inu Yasha went next door to be greeted by Katchra and Mika, Meroku and Sango's twins.  
  
"Hey Katchra is your dad around?"  
  
"In back Yasha" Katchra said in his broken English  
  
Inu Yasha was literally dragged to the back of the hut by Katchra and Mika they had a lot of strength for 2 ½ year olds. Inu reached the back of the hut to find Meroku cutting wood for the cradles. What would Kagome think if he saw Meroku doing his work?  
  
"Meroku what on earth do you think you are doing!!"  
  
"What does it look like, I'm cutting the wood for the cradles someone has to and it looks like its me!!"  
  
"I was getting around to it!"  
  
"Getting around to it my ass, they pups will be due any day now at you haven't even started the cradles yet!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha let out low growl, but with that said Inu and Meroku set to work to finish the cradles when they herd I high pitched scream that sounded very painful.  
  
Inu looked up "what the fuck?" and then realized what the source of the noise had been "Kagome!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha could sense here pain and it was as intense as ever, he darted toward the hut only to be stopped at the door there was a sign on the door "STAY OUT, DELIVERY IN PROGRESS!" Inu Yasha couldn't believe he wasn't aloud to see Kagome until it was over how long could it take?  
  
Inu Yasha was fuming you could literally see smoke coming out of his ears. It had taken 6hr for Sango to have just 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile Inside the Hut~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaede was hovering over Kagome who was having contractions now every 2 minutes it was time. The pain was growing and Inu could sense it but, only wished he could be there with her to share her pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha was pacing franticly all he could her was the sounds of his dear Kagome's painful cries. Inu didn't know if he could bear it any longer he wanted to barge into the hut and take all Kagome's pain away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu's head jolted up with the sound of a cry that was not Kagome's, it was his, his firstborn child. Another 3 ½hrs went bye and they sound of seven different cries rang through the air that did not belong to Kagome. Inu unable to control himself any longer barged into the hut to see seven beautiful pups.  
  
"Kagome, their, their wonderful" was all Inu was able to manage. His heart seemed to melt, could that possibly be a tear forming on his right eye?  
  
"Their all ours" Kagome gleamed; she had looked so exhausted but could not take her eyes off her little ones.  
  
Inu Yasha looked each of them over very carefully. The first a boy who had Inu's golden eyes, his white hair, and fangs, which they named Kezo; the second a girl who was the mirror image of her mother, but once she opened her mouth their was a whole set of pointy fangs, they named her Kayome; the third a girl who had raven hair, pointy black pup ears, golden eyes, and fangs, they named her Nyiko; the forth a boy who turned out to be 100% demon, a youkai, they named him Sessho, he was the mirror image of Sesshoumaru; the fifth a boy who was also 100% demon but looked more like Inu himself, they named him Mirkou; the sixth a boy who had his fathers white hair, kagome's eyes, pointy ears, and fangs, they named him Teakio; and the seventh a girl who was the mirror image of her father just like Kezo, they named her Kezia.  
  
Just as Inu Yasha finished looking over his 2 youkai and 2 hanyou sons and his 3 hanyou daughters Meroku, Sango, Katchra, Mika, and Sheepo sundered in.  
  
"They so cute!" Chimed Katchra and Mika together, they started to tickle their little feet. They squealed when the pups giggled. The two were over joyed because they now had someone to play with.  
  
Sango found her way over to Kagome. "Kag who are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired very tired, its hard.......work.......having 7 pups at once" Kagome said in mid yawn  
  
"You should rest the pups will be fine with out you for a little while!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the first chapter so please tell me what you think. Your ideas on what to write next are greatly welcomed. 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and will never come near to owning him!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 Years Later:  
  
The pups were now 2yrs old and what a handful they were. She and InuYasha watched them running around chasing after each other, they loved to play tackle tag it had been there favorite game since they could walk.  
  
"Inu aren't they just wonderful I don't know how we could have lived with out them!" Kagome said as she watched her pups playing in the open field.  
  
"I don't know what I would ever do if anything every happened to them, I would probably die" SLAP  
  
"INU YASHA don't ever think like that!!!" She couldn't stand anyone thinking that something might happen to her pups especially with Naraku still out there.  
  
Kagome sat and thought and she realized she still hadn't told her mother about the pups yet, she knew it was something her mother would want to know and the pups would be excited to meet their grandmother.  
  
"Inu, I think its time that we bring the pups to my time, my mother does not know of them yet, and Souta would be really excited to know he is an Uncle." Kagome said questioningly. She had turned to face Inu to see what he would think.  
  
"Whatever, I guess it would be a good idea." "What do you mean you guess?" She was ready to slap him again.  
  
"Nothing, nothing sorry it's a great idea" Inu's ears were twitching and sweat drops were pouring down his face.  
  
Kagome called the pups over to tell them the great news. They charged towards them, it looked as if they weren't going to stop.  
  
"Mama, mama we are going to see uncle Souta, grama, and great granpa!" Mirkou said very ecstatic  
  
"Yes, dear child just settle down."  
  
They were also excited they couldn't stop moving. Kagome explained to them that they had to hide their apperance because people in her world did not see hanyous and youkais very often.  
  
The pups understood, she changed them all to look like human children. Kagome then turned to InuYasha.  
  
"Inu, I think it would be best that you change as well"  
  
"But, but" *sweat drop*  
  
"It is just to be on the safe side."  
  
It took a few minutes of bickering back and forth before InuYasha agreed.  
  
They made their way to the bone eaters well. When the reached the well Kagome explained that she would go first with Kezo, Kezia, and Teakio and then InuYasha would come through with the rest of them. The pups were so excited they couldn't wait to enter this mysterious well. The remaining pups all stared into the well when Kagome and the first three jumped in. When InuYasha was sure they were safely out the other side he brought the remaining pups through.  
  
"Kezo, Kezia, Nyiko, Sessho, Teakio, Kayome, and Mirkou are you all here?"  
  
"YAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" they all cheered in unison  
  
Yemika 'well use this as Kagome's mother's name' saw them coming and she wondered who all those children were for she new not her daughter was pregnant. Yemika went to greet them at the door and led them inside to the living area. She had many questions.  
  
"Kagome, I was not aware you were even pregnant?" her mother asked confused as she held her daughter at arms width.  
  
"I was unable to come until the were old enough to understand." The pups looked around in amusement they had never seen a house before, after all they lived in huts.  
  
Souta came thundering down the stairs when he heard his sister's voice, but stopped in his tracks when he saw seven sets of eyes just staring at him in awe. Grandpa came sundering in from the kitchen. Everyone was introduced.  
  
"Souta, Souta come play with us!" the pups chimed, they could smell that he was nervous. With the pups egging him on Souta finally said yes. Souta and the pups went to the back and played, this gave the rest of them all time to catch up. With the entire racket gone outside Kagome could tell her mother everything.  
  
"Mother I have missed you so much, it has been so long." She almost broke down in tears but, she did not want to feel embarrassed.  
  
"Kagome my darling I have missed you to, but it looks like you are doing fine you have seven wonderful children a loving father, wonderful friends what more could you ask for?" Her mother said as she gleamed at her daughter for she knew her daughter was in good hands.  
  
Inu sat beside his mate holding back he didn't feel to talk. WHACK Kagome slapped him over the head  
  
"Inu Yasha were are your manners you have not said a single word since we have arrived?"  
  
"FEH" Inu was in one of his moods so it was best to let him be  
  
They talked for what felt like hours, it had been getting late and there was know place to for all of them to stay, so Kagome and everyone said by to her mother, Souta, and grandpa and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the second chapter so please tell me what you think, don't worry some action will be coming shortly!! 


End file.
